You are beautiful
by Gamerin-Zelda
Summary: Mike tell Emily about his feelings.


My first Power Ranger Samurai story. The song is from Chester Lake and is called Your`re beautiful. I hope you like it.

On the days I can not see your eyes

I do not even want to open mine

On the days I can not see your smile

Well, I'd rather sit and wait while the

For the days I know you'll be near

'Cause a day without you just is not fair

See the days I can hear your voice

I'm left without a choice

I knew that I loved her and I knew also that I can no longer live without it. But in a few hours I'll be separated from it and perhaps lose contact and it will take a rest. You will fall in love and she will forget me. I know this is somewhat exaggerated and after this battle, after all this time that we will have spent together, we all have contact forever. I know not even if she feels the same for me even though Scott has said she feels something for me. I have Emily well say what I feel for my best friend, in fact. I them even more than I love to be a Samurai, which I love more than my video game and that must surely mean something.

Plus I get weak in the knees

Fall head over heels, baby

And every other cheesy cliché

Yes, I'm swept off my feet

Oh, my heart skips a beat

But there's really only one thing to say:

I could meet each clinche in Emily's close. My heart skips when I see them. I lose myself in her eyes when I see them, or when we talk. I get goose bumps when they celebrated me and has stupid grin when I think of it, I would die for them. At that time I was not yet clear why I would be a Niloke for them but now I know it. I love you just do not know it. I'm floating on cloud nine alone if I know is with me in my area.

God damn, you're beautiful

To me, you're everything,

Yeah, that's beautiful, yes, to me.

I stand in front of her room and wants to say it finally. I look into her eyes and say:

"Emily you're the best and you're beautiful. I know that it might be stupid comes but I like you."

"I like you too Mike."

"No Emily you do not understand. I like you more than a friend or buddy. You're the person I want to be old. I know that now." She looks down. I no longer see her brown-green eyes.

"Awww. I ifnde now sweet. But I can not ..." I meck after me pickst Antonio in the page that I'm still standing in my room.

"Age it will be good. Believe me. They like you too."

I can not find the words to explain

Just how much you got me going insane

When you speak to me sometimes we fight

Oh, I stutter my words, I say nevermind

'Cause Even When you just walk by

Well, I look around to seem occupied

'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide

Yeah, all of These feelings inside

I still do not know what to say when things get serious. Emily makes me crazy just with their presence. A voice inside me says if we talk together I should at last say. I'm looking for excuses so they do not notice that I'm watching. I hide my feelings even if I still think they realize it because after all, know everyone else you what I feel. Emily always in my mind and heart is no matter what happens and. And no matter how far we are apart is is and is the most important in my life. My sun in my life.

'Cause I get weak in the knees

Fall head over heels, baby

And every other cheesy cliché

Oh, I'm swept off my feet

Oh, my heart skips a beat

But there's really only one thing to say:

Now I really see it in front of me. She sits in the garden and playing Flöhte. My knees are soft and I really want back inside the house. I have fought against monsters and have saved the world but Emily, my best friend, my love of my life, my only true love I can not confess my feelings. I'm really a coward. Nothing with great Ranger.

God damn, you're beautiful to me,

oh, you're everything,

Yeah, that's beautiful, yes, to me.

Yes, to me.

I knock her on the shoulder. she turns around.

"Hy Mike. Nice to still alone are true before we leave. I wanted to tell you something."

"The best I meet you too." My heart is pounding so loud I think she hears it.

"You first." I breathe one last time and sort my thoughts.

"Emily, I love you." Emily begins to shine on.

Yeah, you're beautiful

Yeah, you're beautiful

God damn, you're beautiful

To me.

To me.

She hugs me and whispers in to: ". I love you too"

My heart beats still owned half. All were right. Fortunately.

"You're wonderful." Thus dried up our lips.

Thus our story has only just begun,

"You're the best you know. I love you Emily."

"I love you too, Mike."


End file.
